


Game Time

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Danny, Possessive Steve, post-SuperBowl sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enjoys pay back for Danny's SuperBowl Peyton Manning craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit, so I hope it's not too traumatic. ;)
> 
> Thanks and appreciation to my beta on this one, [Smudgegirl](/users/Smudgegirl)! I appreciate your time in helping things flow better and sound much better. You are awesome! Go check out her own fan fiction: she's a wonderful writer who writes fabulous smut and characterization. :)
> 
> I thank all of you great writers who inspired me with your effortless writing of sex because it's not easy. I don't know if I'll ever write it again, but I now understand the difficulties. Wow!
> 
> Dedicated to [SheppardMcKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) \- hope you like it. Go read her stories, too! One of my favorite writers in the fandom. :)
> 
> This is a sequel to ["Game Face"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5980945) so you may want to read that first to understand the context a bit more. Or, you can just enjoy the McDanno loving. ;)

As soon as Danny crossed the threshold of their bedroom, Steve grabbed his waist with both hands then body checked him against the wall near the door. He was reminding himself with his lips and tongue that Danny was his. From the moans and whimpers Danny was making as they kissed hard and deep, they were on the same page. Danny's hands clung to Steve's shoulders while Steve's hands smoothed down Danny sides and reunited as they squeezed Danny's ass cheeks. Once Steve started flexing his hands on Danny's ass, Danny bit Steve's bottom lip then sucked on it to soothe it. That just ramped Steve up even more.

“You ready to have our own post-Super Bowl celebration, Danny?” Steve panted in between hot kisses.

“Lead the way, Lieutenant Commander MVP…” Danny smirked as he gripped Steve’s shoulders hard.

Steve started backing Danny toward the bed as he gripped Danny's lower back tightly. Danny's calves hit the bed, and Steve stopped kissing him for a moment smiling brightly at him before whipping his shirt off. Danny moaned for a second before he attacked Steve's chest. He sucked on one of his nipples then nipped it gently before continuing to play with it using his tongue.

Steve gasped, "Fuck, Danny" and started to pant as Danny gave the other nipple the same thorough attention. When Steve's nipples were shiny and erect from his talented mouth, Danny pushed Steve back just a bit so he could slowly unbutton his white button down. Steve's eyes were dark and intense watching Danny undress as he panted and played with himself through his gym shorts. Danny knew that look well and finished slipping off the opened shirt from his wide shoulders.

"Okay, babe. I'm yours," Danny said huskily as he unbuttoned the top of his khaki shorts to relieve some of the pressure from the bulge straining them.

Steve huffed then grabbed his own shorts and boxer briefs and slid them down quickly and threw them to the side somewhere. He looked at Danny with gleaming dark eyes and pumped his own cock again. Moaning, Steve grabbed his shaft then stroked up and down a few times before pulling lightly on his balls. While he did that, he could feel Danny's eyes riveted on his actions and heard him moan while starting to rub himself through the fabric of his shorts.

Steve always got turned on even more whenever Danny started jerking off as they were mutually masturbating.

Inhaling a deep breath with his eyes closed, Steve's thumb spread the pre-cum on the head of his cock before stroking himself up and down a few more times using it as a natural lube ensuring his cock was hard and ready.

When he opened his eyes, Danny was kneeling in front of him with his mouth at cock level staring up at him with a similar turned on look. Danny licked his lips and arched his eyebrows at Steve. Steve grunted since that's all he could do right now, then Danny's hot mouth enveloped his cock half way down to the root. Then he moved his lips back up then spent a few second sucking on the crown of Steve's cock.

Gasping, Steve’s hips jerked into Danny’s mouth. Danny held them firmly in both hands and started to work his mouth slowly down Steve’s cock. He moved back up and started a slow rhythm that had Steve losing control quickly. Steve looked down and saw Danny looking back at him as he worked his mouth up and down, making Steve’s cock harden even more and slick with spit. Steve swore, and his hands that were at his sides in fists, ended up grabbing a hold of Danny’s shoulders. They slowly moved to hold Danny’s head, and his thumbs felt Danny’s cheeks as his cock moved in and out of Danny’s mouth. His hands settled closer near Danny’s ears and took a gentle hold of the hair there, as Danny continued pleasuring him expertly with his mouth.

Steve gently tugged Danny’s ears, and Danny looked into Steve’s eyes.

“Danny, can I please?”

Danny let Steve’s cock fall out of his mouth. With a raw sounding voice, Danny asked, “What do you want, babe?”

“Can I fuck your face?” asked Steve.

Danny smirked. “Anything you want, babe. I’m yours.”

Then Danny took a breath and worked his way down Steve’s cock again. This time, he didn’t let up on Steve’s cock, and stayed about half way down his shaft while breathing through his nose. Steve took hold of Danny’s hair firmly but not roughly and started to piston his hips into Danny’s face slowly in a rhythm. Danny stayed still and let Steve take what he wanted. As he fucked Danny’s face, he was groaning loudly and panting. Despite feeling spit drip down his chin and his scalp feeling a little pinched, Danny was turned on. He had to pull his shorts and underwear down his thigh, and pull on his own cock as Steve filled his mouth over and over again. Finally, Steve pulled out of Danny’s mouth when he felt like he was going to come too soon. He pulled Danny off the floor to stand in front of him then shoved his tongue straight into Danny’s mouth for a good minute, while his hands were holding Danny’s head as he fucked Danny’s mouth with his tongue.

Needing some air, Danny finally pulled slightly away from Steve and breathed harshly. His scratchy voice said, “Babe, let’s move this game along.” He had shucked off his pants and underwear, and he was still stroking his own dick.

Steve nodded while he tried to get back some control and calm his breathing.  
Steve pushed Danny toward the bed then, and as Danny bounced on it, he pushed himself back to the head board and lay his head on the pillow. Steve moved on his hands and legs like a panther until he was caging Danny with his body. He didn’t let himself lay on Danny, but Steve did kiss him again, until he was ready to move down Danny’s body. As he stretched himself above Danny, Steve let his mouth and tongue slowly trace from Danny’s neck to his chest. Steve took some time sucking on Danny’s nipples and nipping at them and sucking on them some more. Danny was groaning almost continuously now.

Danny panted, “Come on, babe. I need your mouth lower.”

Steve smirked, and let his tongue slowly follow a path to Danny’s navel then into his treasure trail. He nipped at the patch of skin right before the treasure trail started to thicken around Danny’s very erect cock. It was weeping now, and Steve took a moment to lick at the top. Danny gasped, “Fuck yes, babe.” But instead of staying where Danny wanted him most, Steve sucked on Danny’s crown for a few seconds then moved on behind his balls. When Steve’s warm tongue started to circle Danny’s hole, Danny arched off the bed. Steve’s lightening fast reflexes held down Danny’s hips and spread his legs a bit wider.

All Danny could do was moan, groan, and curse as Steve’s tongue circled then entered Danny’s hole. Steve flexed his jaw to stick his tongue in Danny’s hole as far as he could extend and started a rhythm. He was fucking Danny with his tongue, and Danny was moaning and thrashing under Steve’s firm hold of his hips.

“Come on babe, fuck me,” Danny gasped as Steve continued his sweet torture of Danny’s hole. Steve could feel his cock getting uncomfortably hard again and squeezed the root for a second before he reached over to the nightstand to get the lube from the drawer. Sitting on his haunches, while his cock jutted thick and hard against his stomach, Steve poured the lube all over his fingers and rubbed them with his fingers a little bit.

“Babe, I’m ready just fu… Ooohhh!” Danny was saying before two fingers went straight into Danny’s hole without warning. Steve scissored his fingers several times before plunging them in and out of Danny. Danny was breathing so hard and swearing just as much.

“Fuck, Steve. I need you now!” Danny whined as he pushed down on the two fingers that became three.

As Steve worked Danny open, he knew he’d make Danny forget all about his Peyton hero worship, but he couldn’t help himself. He withdrew his fingers, then poured some lube on his cock with a few firm strokes before he sat next to Danny then grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap facing him. Danny was trying to move his ass closer to Steve’s hard cock, but Steve grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer to his stomach then placed his hands on Danny’s thighs. Slapping one of Danny’s ass cheeks, Steve moved his hand to grasp his own erect cock and pull it forward while he moved Danny to sit on it.

“Danny, tell me who’s your favorite quarterback?” Steve panted as he pulled Danny’s ass over his cock and rubbed it along the length of his dick. As he grinded Danny’s ass against his cock, Steve asked again, “Who’s your favorite quarterback?”

Danny groaned and said, “You know it’s fucking Peyton Manning. Come on, just fuck me, Steve.”

Steve shook his head and opened Danny’s cheeks letting his cock slide along the crack, where it sometimes pulled a little on Danny’s hole, but not enough. “Danny, who’s your fucking favorite quarterback?” Steve growled and stared intensely into Danny’s eyes before staying still, with Danny’s cheeks pulled apart over his cock.

Danny’s brain was a complete mess of lust, but somehow, registered enough of what Steve was really asking.

“Goddammit, it’s you, Steve! You’re my fucking favorite quarterback. Now just fu…” Danny growled before he moaned loudly as Steve pushed his cock straight into Danny’s tight ring of muscle without stopping. Both Danny and Steve hissed adjusting to the sudden hot and tight fit.

“Babe, you couldn’t give a guy a warning?” Danny panted.

Steve smirked and said a “Nope,” popping the “p” sound.

Grasping Steve’s shoulders a bit harder, Danny tried to raise off of Steve’s cock to start his rhythm, but Steve held his hips firmly so he could not move. Danny started to bitch, but Steve’s tongue kept him from really starting his rant. As Steve’s tongue danced with Danny’s, both men ground slowly into each other. When Steve finally broke the kiss off with a nip to Danny’s bottom lip, they breathed raggedly while they were still rocking.

“Danny, I want you to ride me like you mean it. Ride me like I’m the only one you ever want.”

Biting his bottom lip, Danny tried to rock a little harder against Steve, but Steve still kept the movements shallow with his grip on Danny’s hips.

Danny panted for a second before licking his lips. “Babe, you’re it for me.”

Steve whimpered a little before he lifted Danny off of his lap and slammed him back down on his cock. Danny groaned then chuckled. “You don’t have to be jealous, babe. I may fanboy Peyton, but you’re the one I want. Always. Now let me ride you and show you just how much I want you.”

Nodding, Steve loosened his grip on Danny’s hips, letting Danny take control. He bent his knees a bit, though it hurt his bad knee, then let his abs and thighs push him off of Steve’s cock slowly. Then before Steve slipped out of him, he pushed himself back down. He pulled on and off of Steve several times in these measured strokes, making Steve moan and encourage him with his sighs and little words of appreciation. When Danny’s knee was just hurting a bit too much, he moved his mouth closer to Steve’s ear and said, “Now fuck me like you’re mine.”

Closing his eyes for a second and taking in a deep breath, Steve promised, “You’re mine, and I’m yours.” Then he grabbed Danny’s torso, while carefully moving Danny’s knees out of the way and twisted them so Danny was on his back with his legs splayed around Steve’s shoulders. With this new angle, Steve’s cock sank deeper into Danny, and they both groaned in pleasure. Steve started pistoning his hips slowly and picked up speed until it was a powerful pace. They both were groaning and moaning while the sounds of balls slapping ass echoed in the quiet room. Danny could feel Steve’s cock hitting his prostate every other stroke, and all he could do was groan “Fuck” and “Steve” every few minutes. Steve felt Danny’s inner muscles squeezing the hell out of his cock, and he loved every minute of it. Even as Danny’s ring of muscles loosened to make the rhythm smoother, there was enough friction to ramp up Steve’s lust even more. Steve lowered his forehead to Danny’s neck while his hands on either side of Danny’s head balanced his weight, while he pounded Danny into the mattress. Danny’s hands were in motion, either scratching at Steve’s back or grabbing his ass to pull him deeper; he couldn’t get enough of touching Steve. Danny felt the familiar orgasm building in his balls and traveling up his spine. Sensing Danny was getting close, Steve grabbed Danny’s hard cock and started stroking it in time with fucking Danny’s ass.

“Yeah, babe.. just like that. Fuck yeah.” Danny hissed while Steve kept stroking his cock with his hands and hitting his prostate with his dick. Then Steve hit the next level, and the bed frame banged against the wall as he fucked Danny with his hand and his rock hard cock. As Steve felt his own control slipping with how deep and hard he was fucking Danny, he felt Danny’s body go rigid and warm cum wet his hand and spurt on Danny’s own torso. Steve kept stroking him from inside and outside as Danny’s climax was being wrung out of him. Feeling Danny’s climax finish, Steve let go of Danny’s softening cock and grabbed Danny’s hips hard then pounded in him a few more times. He felt his balls draw up and his own release came, shooting his warmth deep in Danny’s ass. Steve let Danny’s legs fall away from his shoulders and moved himself to the side, which made his softening cock fall out of Danny’s hole. Steve sighed loudly and panted as his heart beat started to slow down. Covered in sweat and cum, they would definitely need that shower they originally came upstairs to have.

Danny giggled next to Steve. Smiling, Steve turned to Danny and asked, “What?”

“Remind me to get you jealous more often,” Danny stretched his sated limbs.

“Shut up, Danny,” Steve chuckled before kissing him deeply.

“You got it, Lieutenant Commander, MVP.” Danny smiled then happily shut up while they made out until round two.

FIN


End file.
